The Archer and the Hitter
by rmonroe
Summary: Or, the one in which one epic team encounters another, Hardison nearly hyperventilates, Tony texts everyone, and Parker is NOT embarrassing.


They weren't the first team to the warehouse.

"Not FBI," Eliot muttered as they got out of the car. "Or CIA. Not special forces either."

Nate paused, the rest of the team stopping behind him. "You mean you don't know who they are? Hardison?"

"I got nothin'," the hacker said with a shrug. "Unless … holy crap, it can't be." He stood open-mouthed, watching as more people in black suits arrived in black cars and carried in lstrange-looking equipment. "There's no way. It can't be. I didn't even know if they were real!"

"Hardison!" Nate said sharply. "Who are these people, and why are they here?"

"I never thought I'd actually _see_ them. I mean, I've heard about them, but this is … it's …"

"Hardison!"

"Okay, look, you guys heard about the craziness in New York a couple years back, right? The Avengers? All that insanity?"

"They don't look like the Avengers," Parker said, frowning. "Where's the one with pretty hair?"

"No, they're not the Avengers, they're the people who put the Avengers together," Hardison said, a grin growing on his face. "This is _SHIELD_, people."

"And someone's coming over," Sophie said quietly. "What's the plan, Nate?"

"Look, we promised our client we'd find out what happened to her brother and since this was the last place he was seen we have to find out what's going on. I'll do the talking," Nate said as the man got closer.

But Eliot was already walking forward. "Barton?" he exclaimed, grinning.

The man coming over moved his sunglasses to the top of his head and stared at Eliot. "That you, Spencer?" he said, a smile growing on his face.

They grabbed each other in a hug while the rest of the Leverage team stood transfixed.

"What're you doing here, Spencer?" the man with the sunglasses asked incredulously, shooting a glance at the others. "Last time I saw you was special forces training. What was it, eight years ago?"

"Yeah," Eliot confirmed. "Back when life was simple, right?"

The agent smirked. "Our lives have never been simple."

Eliot turned to wave the team over. "Maybe you can help us out," he said. "Guys, this is Clint Barton. We knew each other from special forces training a long time ago." He introduced the rest of the team, wondering at Hardison's wide-eyed stare.

"We're here investigating a missing person," Nate put in, shaking Clint's hand.

"So are we. And to be honest," Clint shot an apologetic look at Eliot. "You really can't be here."

Nate smiled genially. "Well, see, we made a promise to our client -"

"We understand," Eliot interrupted. "I assume you're looking for the same guy? Kyle Daniels?"

Clint nodded. "We just found out his name. It was something else that first brought us here. But you're in contact with his family?"

"His sister," Eliot said. "She asked us for help because the he's only been missing for eighteen hours and the cops won't get involved."

Clint nodded again. "We'll be speaking with her soon, I'm sure." He glanced back at the warehouse. "Spencer, I'm sorry, but you have to get out of here. We can meet up tonight and I'll tell you what I can."

Eliot clapped him on the shoulder. "McRory's, 10," he said, by way of farewell.

The others followed Eliot back to the car.

"Eliot, we can't just walk away," Nate said, frowning.

"Trust me on this, Nate. Barton will help us out. There's no way we're gettin' in there right now anyway," Eliot said, opening the van door. They piled in and Eliot noticed Hardison still staring at him. "What's your problem?" he growled, shooting him a glare.

"How could you not tell me?" Hardison blurted.

Everyone stared at him.

"Do you even know who your old army buddy is?" the hacker was sounding slightly hysterical. "That's Clint freaking Barton! Otherwise known as Hawkeye? How is this not ringing a bell with you people?"

"I just remember the guy with the pretty hair," Parker said helpfully.

"That dude that we just shook hands with is one of the _Avengers_! I mean, SHEILD tried to keep him and Agent Romanov out of the press, but there's video footage everywhere of him kicking butt. Like, fighting aliens!"

"Calm down, Hardison," Eliot said, rolling his eyes.

"Wait a minute," Sophie said, looking puzzled. "There weren't really aliens, were there?"

Hardison's eyes widened. "Oh my … okay, do you people not watch the news?"

"Let it go, Hardison," Nate said, starting the van and heading home. "Any idea why SHIELD is involved in Kyle's disappearance?"

"Eliot's friend said it wasn't Kyle that brought them here," Sophie said thoughtfully.

"Which means Kyle got mixed up in something extraterrestrial. Oh my… Kyle got abducted! This is our first _real_ alien abduction case!" Hardison cried.

"You know," Eliot said, doing his best to ignore him and look out the window. "I got a cousin who would really get along with you."

Parker frowned. "Wait. So are there real aliens or not?"

* * *

Later that afternoon, Nate got a call from Kyle's sister that he'd been found and returned safely home. The team was still gathered at his apartment and Hardison was visibly disappointed at the news.

"Case closed? Like, no more investigating?"

Nate shrugged. "I guess so. Looks like Eliot's friends took care of things."

Eliot smiled. "Yeah, Barton gets it done."

"But … it was our case!" Hardison whined. Parker didn't look thrilled about missing all the fun stuff either.

"Look, guys, Kyle's home. There's nothing left to investigate. His sister said he's totally fine, no harm done," Nate said, spreading his hands helplessly.

"It's not fair," Parker said, pouting.

"It does feel a bit … unfinished," Sophie said.

Suddenly, all of them were looking at Eliot.

"What? Oh, come on. Ya'll are _not _gonna get yourselves invited tonight," he said, already feeling the inevitability of it.

"Oh no," Sophie said, coming closer and wearing her innocent face. "We were just thinking that Agent Barton could tell us a bit more. Help us feel some closure." She glanced pointedly at Hardison and Parker who were unabashedly using their puppy-dog eyes. Parker even stuck her lip out.

"No, uh-uh," Eliot said, getting up from the couch and heading for the door. "You're not gonna do this."

"Eliot," Nate said, and inwardly, Eliot groaned. Nate was gonna _make_ him take the kids along. "If we don't at least get a chance to ask him about it, Hardisons going to go digging and probably get us all in trouble. So just give us half an hour and after that, you can have him all to yourself."

"Don't say it like that," Eliot growled.

"Just a half hour, Eliot," Sophie said.

"Fine!" He threw his hands up in the air. "But that's it. And if he says somethin's classified, no pushing."

Parker nodded eagerly. "We promise!"

Hardison held out his hand, presumably for a high five. "Right on, man!"

Eliot just shook his head and walked out the door. "Be at the bar at ten!"

By the time Eliot got back to the bar, they were all already seated, Hardison watching the door eagerly. "I'm gonna regret this," he muttered as he sat down.

"What are you worried about, Eliot?" Nate said.

He just frowned.

Sophie gave a soft gasp. "You're worried we're going to embarrass you, aren't you?" she said.

Eliot's pause gave him away.

"That hurts, man," Hardison said, putting a hand over his heart.

"We're not embarrassing!" Parker assured him happily.

Eliot put his head in his hands.

"Hey, look, there he is!" Hardison hissed suddenly. Eliot looked up to find him trying unsuccessfully to look casual, and got up to meet Barton as he came through the door.

"I hope you don't mind," he said, clasping his hand. "My team wanted to ask you about the case."

Clint gave him a small smile. "I have someone who wanted to come, too," he admitted. A gorgeous but dangerous-looking redhead followed him through the door and looked Eliot up and down.

"You were right," she said to Clint.

"Spencer, meet my partner, Natasha Romanov," Clint said, ignoring her comment.

Eliot held out his hand and she gripped it firmly. "Right about what?"

She just smiled and moved further into the bar.

Eliot and Clint followed her to the table where further introductions were made. Hardison seemed incapable of speech which Eliot was grateful for, and Parker didn't try to sniff Natasha's hair which he was even more grateful for.

"So, what do you want to know?" Clint said, settling in next to Eliot.

"Were there aliens?" Parker immediately asked.

Nate held up his hand. "Slow down, Parker. What we really want to know is what happened to our client."

"Sorry to move in on that," the agent said, sharing a glance with Natasha. "I'm thinking it was a bit out of your jurisdiction." He looked at Eliot. "What _is_ your jurisdiction anyway?"

The corner of Eliot's mouth lifted. "We don't really play by the rules."

Clint nodded. "I get that. As far as Kyle goes, I can only tell you that he's perfectly safe and the situation is contained."

Everyone around the table slumped a little.

"I will also tell you that it had absolutely _nothing _to do with a temporal vortex, and even less to do with Bode's Galaxy. There were _definitely_ no aliens."

Hardison's eyes widened to disturbing proportions and Parker grinned, looking at Sophie. "He's kidding! It's that thing where you say the opposite of what you mean, right?"

Clint just leaned back in his chair. "What've you been up to, Spencer?"

Eliot shrugged, keeping an eye on Hardison who appeared dangerously close to hyperventilation. "Little bit of everything since our special forces days."

"We're thieves!" Parker put in. "Eliot punches people a lot for us." She demonstrated a punch, nearly taking out Hardison's drink.

Clint raised his eyebrows. "Thieves?"

Parker answered before Eliot could say anything. "We're the best. But we only do it to help people now."

"Never pegged you for the Robin Hood type," Clint said, smiling into his drink.

"Never pegged you for the alien hunting type," Eliot returned.

Before Clint could answer, the door opened and loud arguing interrupted them. Clint winced. "I guess some more of them are coming."

Natasha rolled her eyes and Hardison sat up, looking like he'd been electrocuted. "You mean…"

Even Eliot recognized Tony Stark as he came through the door. There was another guy with him. Wasn't there something about another scientist? … Oh yeah. That guy who could turn into the giant green thing.

The two approached the table, Tony interrupting his argument with Bruce to spread his arms out, looking like he wanted to hug the entire table. "Barton! You know this many people? How is it possible? Do you actually hang out with them or is it just more of a you paid them to be here kind of thing?"

Clint rolled his eyes. "What're you doing here, Stark?"

Tony gestured for Bruce to help him and they pulled over another table so they would all have room to sit down. "Bruce and I-"

"Your idea," Bruce corrected.

"-Thought it would be fun to come down and say hi. We haven't been to Boston for a while, so why not?"

Clint shook his head and made introductions. Even Nate seemed a little awed to be introduced to Tony Stark, and Eliot was beginning to worry that Hardison was going to pass out.

"Heyyyy!" Parker said suddenly, staring at Bruce. "You're the one that turns green! Green is my favorite color!"

Bruce gave her an embarrassed smile and Eliot was about to apologize for her when the door opened again. For a moment he didn't recognize them in their civilian clothes, but Parker said, "The one with the pretty hair!" just as Hardison squeaked, "Captain America?"

"What the hell? Stark, did you text everyone?" Clint said, looking a bit panicked.

Tony spread his hands innocently. "You said you were going to be late getting back to catch up with an old friend. You have like, zero friends. We were curious."

"Clint of Barton," Thor boomed, coming over to clap Clint on the shoulder. "This is a merry gathering. Why have we not met your comrades before?"

Another round of introductions were in order, and when Clint got to Eliot and mentioned they were in the army together, both Captain America and Thor looked very interested.

"It is only fitting that your friends would be formidable warriors like yourself," Thor said. "What is your weapon of choice?" he asked Eliot.

Eliot wasn't sure how to answer that. He held up his fists almost apologetically. "Right here," he said.

Thor seemed to approve of that, and the captain nodded. "If you don't have good hand to hand, you have nothing."

"Your hair befits a warrior well," Thor added.

Soon, everyone was involved in conversations with each other, Sophie and Natasha appearing to get on well. Hardison had finally got up the guts to ask Tony some questions about programming the Stark Tower. Nate was talking to Bruce and Parker was explaining the thief thing again to Captain America. Eliot wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry.

Clint nodded toward the bar and they left the table, heading for the other end of the room. "I wasn't expecting them to all show up," Clint said, ordering another round.

Eliot glanced back at their teams. "I don't think Hardison is ever gonna recover," he said. "Is that stuff you told him about Kyle true?"

Clint smiled. "I'm not at liberty to say."

Eliot shook his head. "You got yourself into some pretty strange crap, Barton. With some pretty strange people." He glanced over his shoulder.

Clint followed his gaze. "Yeah, no kidding. Try living with 'em. You know, you have quite a crew yourself."

Eliot couldn't help the fond smile that crossed his face. "Yeah, they're somethin'."

"There was never a moment in basic when I thought we'd end up like this," Clint said, shaking his head.

"Me neither," Eliot admitted.

They sat in companionable silence for a while, letting the laughter and voices of their people fill the bar.

Clint raised his glass. "To being part of something."

Eliot smiled and clinked his glass against his friend's. "To family."

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, I'm not done with Little Leverage yet. Just thought I would take a break and post this. I hope you enjoyed! If you caught the extremely subtle Psych reference (I don't even know if I can count it as a reference), we're now best friends. ;) Thanks for reading, and thanks to my awesome beta CaraLee934 for looking this over!


End file.
